


Adjustment

by BansheeLydia



Series: Class drabbles [1]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Finale, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: “Hey,” he said softly, resting his fingertips lightly on each palm.  He waited until she slowly curled her fingers around his, holding on, before continuing, “You’re you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after the finale and contains spoilers for it. 
> 
> It's slightly AU as it's set at a point where they've managed to return April to her own body.

Ram woke slowly, opening his eyes and waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He rolled over, April’s sheets twisting around his legs, but when he reached out, his fingers brushed over the empty space next to him.

“April?” he murmured, sitting up.

She was sat at her desk in the darkness, legs crossed underneath her and her hands resting palms up on her knees. Her head was lowered so her hair covered her face, but he knew she was staring at her hands, and he climbed out of bed, quietly crossing the room and kneeling in front of her.

“Hey,” he said softly, resting his fingertips lightly on each palm. He waited until she slowly curled her fingers around his, holding on, before continuing, “You’re you.”

“I’m me,” she repeated quietly. She curled and uncurled her fingers slightly, something she always did when she needed the reminder that she was in _her_ body, not that monster’s. “I’m me.”

Ram stayed still, letting her ghost her fingertips across his palm and wrists, tracing the veins there, her gaze following the movements closely. Finally, she linked their hands together properly and looked up, meeting his gaze.

“Bad dream,” she said. “They’re really starting to suck.”

Ram smiled, leaning his chin on her knee, looking up at her. “Yeah,” he agreed. “They suck.”

“Sometimes I wake up and for a second, I don’t even know which body I’m in. It feels like my heart is gone and I’m never gonna be free. It’s...” April looked away, brow furrowing. “Charlie said it’ll take time adjusting after everything, but I feel so...”

“I know,” Ram replied. “I know. And it’s shit and it feels like it won’t ever go away, but it will. You beat him, April. You’re you and you will never have to see him – _any_ of them – again. You’re free.”

“Sometimes it doesn’t feel like it.”

He nodded. If there was anything he could understand, it was feeling like they were never going to be free. They’d finish their A Levels and move on from Coal Hill, but Ram’s dad was never coming back and Tanya’s mum was gone forever, and Charlie could never go back to how he was before he used the cabinet of souls. But he had to cling on to what Charlie kept saying, that in time they would feel free again, because it was one of the few things he had left.

“You will, someday.” Ram pushed up slightly, pressing a kiss to April’s temple and just holding her close, heart almost aching with how much he loved her. “Come on, come back to bed.”

She smiled gently, letting him pull her to her feet, and they both slipped back into her bed, legs and hands linking together under the sheets as they got settled. April tucked her head underneath his chin and Ram closed his eyes, keeping a hand on her back so she knew he wasn’t gonna go anywhere. 

Maybe someday, they’d both be able to sleep peacefully through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
